kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Tadatoshi Fujimaki
Tadatoshi Fujimaki (藤巻 忠俊, Fujimaki Tadatoshi, born June 9th, 1982, Tokyo) is a Japanese mangaka, most known for his manga Kuroko no Basuke and Robot x LaserBeam, serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump. He also illustrated the light novel series: Kuroko no Basuke -Replace-, -Replace 2-, -Replace 3-, -Replace 4- and -Replace 5-. Early life Fujimaki was brought up in a good household and environment. He attended Toyama High School and enrolled to Sophia University. He chose for a manga career after finishing his studies. CareerTadatoshi Fujimaki on Wikipedia (Japanese) *March 2006: twelfth in the Jump Manga Rookie Award, finalist in the GEKISHIN! contest. *November 2006: twelfth in the Jump Manga Rookie Award with a one-shot of Kuroko no Basuke. *2007: One-shot Kuroko no Basuke published in Jump the Revolution! *January 2009: Kuroko no Basuke series begins publishing in Weekly Shōnen Jump. *September 2011: Kuroko no Basuke receives an anime adaption. *December 2012: A second season for Kuroko no Basuke is confirmed. *October 2013: The second season of the anime begins. *May 27th, 2014: A third season for Kuroko no Basuke is confirmed. *September 1st, 2014: Kuroko no Basuke ends. *December 29th, 2014: The manga sequel begins. *January 10th, 2015: The third season of the anime begins. *June 30th, 2015: The third season of the anime ends. *March 3rd, 2016: The manga sequel ends. *March 18th, 2017: ROBOT×LASERBEAM series begins publishing in Weekly Shōnen Jump and the American Shonen Jump. Notes *On Nikkei Entertainment's list of most successful mangaka's from January 2010 to August 2011, he ranked 25th.Top 50 Manga Creators by Sales Since 2010 *Although he isn't a character in Kuroko no Basuke, he did rank 15th in the first and 16th in the second character poll. *On October 16th 2013, threatening letters were sent to Fujimaki and high schools and colleges affiliated with him. The letters carried the message "If you do not stop the parody manga, there will be an attack with hydrogen sulfide", accompanying unknown powder substances.Kuroko's Basketball Creator Received Threat Notes With Powder, Liquid After the arrival of many other threat letters, Fujimaki eventually stated that he will continue the manga "no matter what".Kuroko's Basketball Creator: Will Continue Manga 'No Matter What' On December 16th 2013, the suspect was finally arrested. Not an acquaintance of Fujimaki, he told the police that he was "jealous of author's success." Kuroko's Basketball Suspect: 'I Was Jealous of Author's Success' *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE, Fujimaki's favorite NBA team is the Los Angeles Clippers. His all-time favorite player is Chris Paul.CHARACTERS BIBLE *Fujimaki favors drawing a manga series about golf when he is finished with Kuroko no Basuke. *According to him, Junpei Hyūga resembles him the most among all the characters in the series as both of them share several similar traits in personality. *Slam Dunk is one of his favorite manga.Tadatoshi Fujimaki on Wikipedia (Japanese) *He never expected Hanamiya, Haizaki, and Takao to be popular characters.KUROFES References es:Tadatoshi Fujimaki pl:Tadatoshi Fujimaki it:Tadatoshi Fujimaki ja:藤巻忠俊 Category:Kuroko no Basuke Category:Real Life